Wings of the Eagle
by hearthandhomeauthor
Summary: Trent, Carlos, Molly, and Katheryn finally get to take time off and spend a week on the Cherokee Reservation where Walker grew up per the Ranger's invitation. When tragedy strikes involving the reservation school, the community must pull together to find healing, closure, and a future for their people. / Legacy of Thunder series (no. 13)
1. Part 1

**_This story takes place shortly before the episode "Team Cherokee" and takes our characters away from Dallas to the Cherokee Reservation where Walker originally grew up. It's my first story centered on the Reservation. And I am eager to go there via the written word._**

 **Wings of the Eagle** PART ONE

"I can't tell you how much I've been looking forward to this," Katheryn exclaimed, a grin broadening on her face as she propped her elbow on the backseat window of Carlos' Durango and watched rural north Texas pass them by at about fifty miles per hour.

"Me too," Trent chimed in from the front seat. "I'm really eager to meet some of Walker's family."

"Yeah." Carlos kept his eyes on the road as he drove and spoke. "I've heard so much about them all from him. Can't wait to finally put some faces to the names."

"I agree," Molly inserted from behind Carlos. "It's like they're already family. We just haven't even met them yet."

"I second that," Katheryn grinned across from her best friend, sharing a hearty pair of smiles. "So how much farther do we have to go?"

Carlos heaved a sigh as he calculated the distance in his mind. "About an hour maybe." He then glanced over at Trent who was currently examining the map. "That about right?"

Trent took a glance over at the speedometer and grinned. "Yeah. If not less than that." He then glanced at an unfamiliar road sign. "You do know the way, right?"

"Yeah," Carlos defended himself. "I've taken this road plenty of times."

"Alright," Trent surrendered and went back to his map. "You're the boss."

About an hour later, all four of them were nursing aching backs while taking turns pacing back and forth with Trent's cell phone to try getting a signal. They weren't lost. But apparently the gas tank had not been filled as much as Carlos had estimated. And Walker was waiting for them at the Reservation which, according to Carlos, couldn't be very far from where they were currently stranded.

While Molly walked with Trent up the lonesome road to find a signal, Carlos and Katheryn stayed behind, both with arms crossed in the silence while leaning against the hood of Carlos' SUV. The winds whipped around Katheryn's ponytail and played with the hems of their shirts as they stood there, silently watching absolutely nothing take place around them. A tumbleweed drifting across the road set to a mournful fiddle would have made the little scene complete.

Katheryn wanted to tease Carlos. But her emotions were far from being humorous. She had looked forward to this trip since the beginning of the year it seemed. And after having so many obstacles in her way since then, she wasn't about to let anything get in her way this time. Not even the slight mistake of the man she loved.

Carlos smiled. "Want to hear a joke?"

"Nope." Katheryn's gaze never moved from ahead of her as she squinted against the sunlight.

Carlos smirked. "You want to drive the rest of the way?"

"Yep."

"But would you prefer me to drive?"

"Yep." Katheryn tried not smiling. As much as she wanted to let her true emotions show, she couldn't allow herself to be entirely predictable.

"You're something else," Carlos asserted between smiles, casting a gaze over the still vacant two-lane road before he rotated himself to face Katheryn. "I'm sorry."

Katheryn wrinkled her forehead. "For what?"

"You and I both know this is my fault for not checking the tank before we left."

"That may be true," Kath smiled, "but you know how I love a little adventure."

"Sitting stranded on the side of the road is no adventure," Carlos scoffed.

Katheryn uncrossed her arms, inserting one into her jeans' pocket as she rose to her full height off of the SUV to face Carlos. "But it can be…when I'm with you."

With only a faint smile on his lips, Carlos ambled over to the side of the road and picked one of the rather pathetic roadside wildflowers and returned to Kath, extending the little beauty to her. Smiling and accepting it, Katheryn turned to see Trent and Molly headed back towards them. She quickly stole a kiss from Carlos, taking advantage of the brief moment alone before it was gone.

"Well," Trent sighed, approaching Kath and Carlos. "I finally got through to Walker for all of three seconds."

"This would be a good time for the Cherokee of his to kick in," Katheryn affirmed with a grin.

Trent chuckled. "Yeah. It would. I think he heard me say one or two words before it signaled out."

Molly looked to Trent in earnest. "What should we do?"

Carlos nodded towards behind Trent and Molly. "How about we flag down that car that's coming?"

Trent grinned, turning to look at what Carlos was talking about. "Sounds good to me."

But thankfully they didn't have to lift a finger. The car slowly came to a stop, the window whirring down to reveal a woman's smile. "Somebody call a cab?"

"Alex," Katheryn recognized the woman first and called out jovially.

All four of them crossed the road to greet their saving grace and to explain the situation to Alex.

"Well, lucky for you all, Walker insisted I take along a gas can for myself just in case." Alex turned to Trent. "It's in the back."

Trent hurried to the trunk as Alex popped it open. He quickly took hold of their ticket to safety and returned to the Durango as quickly as possible with Carlos close behind.

"I'll see you all back in Dallas," Alex grinned.

"What?" Katheryn frowned. "You're not going back with us?"

"I wish I could," Alex's lip sagged a bit. "But I've got a hearing on Monday. If that goes smoothly, I may come back after then. I'm not sure. But you guys have fun!"

"We will!" Molly assured, glancing back at the SUV as they heard Carlos crank the engine with a broad grin spreading across his face. "Looks like the guys have the car ready."

"Alright. Bye!" Alex waved goodbye before she put her car in drive, accelerating away from Katheryn and Molly as they too waved before hurrying back to Carlos' Durango.

They arrived at the Cherokee Reservation about thirty minutes later once Carlos finally gave in to letting Trent direct him according to the map and not his intuition. Which would have been great had he been at least on the right road that he had remembered from some excursion in his past and not missed the turn where the entrance sign was clearly situated.

Upon reaching a cluster of buildings in the center of town, Carlos spotted Walker standing on the boardwalk of the general store and parked right beside his Dodge RAM before turning the engine off and exiting the vehicle. He slipped on his shades and neared Walker with a smile. "Well, we finally made it."

Walker grinned as he watched Trent come up next to Carlos followed by Katheryn and Molly. "Took you guys long enough."

Snickers drifted throughout the little group before Walker stepped aside, a hand on his shoulder getting his attention.

"Washo, aren't you going to introduce me?"

Walker's laugh died away giving way to his realization that his Uncle Ray had never met these young folks. "Sorry, Uncle Ray. This here is Carlos Sandoval. He works with the Dallas police. And this is Trent Malloy, private investigator. And with them is Katheryn Beaumont and Molly Mason. Katheryn works with Trent as a partner. And we also steal her away from him for a few cases of our own." He smiled at Kath with a twinkle in his eye, drawing a grin from the young woman.

"I suspect a bit more to this picture, Washo," Uncle Ray reasoned as he noticed the fondness in the young men's eyes.

"True," Walker agreed, shifting his gaze. "But you'll have to ask them about that, Uncle Ray."

"I will," Uncle Ray shook his finger towards the young folks. "Believe me. I will."

Katheryn eased through Trent and Carlos, her face brightly beaming as she extended her hand. "It's a great honor to meet you, Uncle Ray. Walker talks about you often. And I oftentimes feel so close to Cherokee."

Uncle Ray accepted Katheryn's hand and nodded. "Do you have tribal blood, young lady?"

Katheryn nodded. "That I do, sir. Although I'm afraid I don't look like it though."

Uncle Ray leaned his head back gently, surveying Katheryn's facial features with narrowed eyes. "Hmm…I can see some likeness in your face, Katheryn Beaumont."

"That's good to know. I really wish I looked the part more."

"Oh, nonsense," Uncle Ray assured. "You are who the Great Spirit made you to be. Don't wish anything else. But be proud of your heritage also." The sage man lowered his hand upon emphasizing his words.

"Well," Walker stepped forward off of the wooden sidewalk onto the dirt path. "What do you say we head on over to the Falcons' home?"

"That would be great, Walker," Trent chimed in. "Are you sure it's no imposition for us to stay with them?"

Walker shook his head as they walked side by side over to the other side of Carlos' Durango. "Not at all. Brian and Rachel insisted when I told them I had invited some close friends. And they have two bedrooms to spare."

"We'll see you there then." Trent parted ways to climb back into the passenger side of the SUV just before Walker pulled out ahead of them to lead the way to the Falcons' home.

Along the road, Katheryn noticed many different establishments throughout the Reservation. Most notable was the school. It was smaller than what she had envisioned. Somehow she picture it as a large public school she was accustomed to seeing elsewhere. Instead, it was more like a large meeting hall that she imagined was separated into several smaller rooms inside for each grade. Still, she secretly wondered why such conditions existed on the Cherokee Reservation.

Katheryn finally found her voice to speak and asked, "Why is it like this?"

"What's that?" Trent replied.

"The Reservation. Why is it so…torn apart?"

"Poverty," Trent stated evenly, leaving the atmosphere quiet as he gathered his thoughts before speaking again. "Apparently history hasn't changed much when it comes to how the outside world treats those different from them."

Katheryn sighed. "I wish I could do something about it. I hate that we're coming here like tourists or something."

Carlos tried making eye contact with Katheryn through the rear-view mirror. "Why don't you ask Walker about it? Maybe he can give you some ideas."

"That's a great idea." Katheryn smiled her thanks as she returned Carlos' gaze through the mirror just as he had to look away and follow Walker into the driveway of the home right beside them.

The driveway could easily fit four vehicles nose-to-tail as it led up next to a large shop on the left and a cottage-like home on the right. A man emerged from the house as both Walker and Carlos turned off their vehicle's respective engines. He had a welcoming smile on his face as he descending the steps and greeted Walker with a warm handshake and hug.

"It's good to see you again, Walker."

"Same to you, Brian," Walker beamed. "Now where's that beautiful wife of yours?"

Brian sighed. "She's inside making sure everything is clean and dust-free for our guests. Speaking of which…" Brian paused and lifted his gaze beyond Walker to the four young people emerging from the SUV in his driveway.

"Let me introduce you," Walker insisted and led the way to meet the foursome half-way. "Brian, this is Carlos Sandoval. He works with the Dallas police."

"It's great to meet you," Brian greeted Carlos with a firm handshake.

"Likewise," Carlos smiled.

"And this is Trent Malloy who works as a private investigator although he seems to need our help a lot."

Trent grinned, shaking Brian's hand. "He's only kidding, Brian."

"I'm sure," Brian chuckled.

"And these two pretty gals are Katheryn Beaumont and Molly Mason."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Brian took turns shaking each young woman's hand before motioned towards the house. "Won't you all come in? I'm sure the house is more than ready for your arrival."

As all of them filed into the house, Katheryn remained on the porch, turning back to glance over the other homes and the prairies beyond.

Carlos took notice and double-backed, laying a hand on Kath's shoulder. "You alright?"

"Oh, yeah," Katheryn smiled to reassure him. "Just appreciating finally getting to be here. But promise me something."

"Shoot."

"Don't let me forget to speak with Walker. I need to ask him that before we leave."

"Ask me what?" Walker stepped out of the house with a smile.

"I, um, wanted to ask if there was anything we could do here—that I could do while we're here to help these folks. I don't know," Katheryn sighed. "I love the Cherokee as if they were family. Yet I've never met one of them in my life. I just want to pay it forward and not simply be another tourist."

"I see," Walker nodded before sinking into his thoughts for a moment. "You know, there may be something you could do. Let me make a phone call, and I'll let you know by in the morning."

"Alright," Katheryn grinned. The least she could do was ask. Perhaps now she could rightly enjoy her time with friends knowing that a chance to make a difference lay in her future. Something about that always seemed to brighten her outlook on things.

##

Not even a creak in the Falcons' home could be heard as echoes of _Lonesome Dove_ drifted through their empty home. Well, it was mostly empty. Brian was out in his shop working on a race car with two very curious onlookers in tow by the name of Malloy and Sandoval. Kath would have been right on their heels had it not been for Rachel's generous invitation to borrow their television set for a quick movie night. _Lonesome Dove_ wasn't exactly ideal for a "quick" movie night. But it was well worth it. And least for one or two parts anyways. Sadly, Rachel was called away to help a neighbor with some emergency that had come up with a birthday party they were currently planning for one of the neighborhood children. That left Katheryn and Molly all alone for their cinematic adventure in the West. Not that they complained any.

Yet as gentle, wispy sounds of orchestral suspense countered the darkness of the living room, Kath and Molly huddled close, munching on popcorn while fully engaged in the drama before their eyes. Little did they know the side door to the house in the kitchen had slowly eased open, two curious onlookers stifling snickers as they quietly tiptoed through the house.

Trent and Carlos had smiles as wide as their faces as they tried not to make a single noise. They slowly took each step carefully, timing each creak of the floor with a sound coming from the movie before they were about a yard directly behind the sofa the girls were occupying. Then they stood there, watching the movie with the girls unable to wipe the smiles off their faces and quell what silent laughter they could manage. Then the scene switched to a rather emotional one.

"Oh, I like this scene," Katheryn whispered to Molly. "Although it makes me want to cry every time."

"Would you hush?" Molly teased. "You've said that twice already."

Katheryn grinned. "What can I say? I love good movies."

Carlos took a step forward and gently leaned in next to Katheryn at eye level from behind. "And I bet you'd love some company."

Katheryn gasped, closing her eyes tightly as she caught her breath while feeling her heart rate settle. "Carlos Sandoval! Why did you go and do that?"

"Do what?" Carlos shrugged and plopped down on the sofa next to her.

Trent did the same, taking the empty spot on the other side next to Molly while the movie kept on playing. "It's been such a long time since I saw this one."

Molly took a deep breath, rolling her eyes to Trent. "If you wanted to watch with us, there's other ways to ask than by scaring the daylights out of us."

"Where's the fun in that?" Carlos smiled just before cringing at the feeling of Katheryn's elbow ramming in his torso.

Then the credits began to roll.

"Well," Katheryn sighed, reaching to take Carlos' hand in hers. "I'd love to stick around. But I need to get to bed. Walker's calling me first thing in the morning."

Trent wrinkled his forehead. "What for?"

"Kath's going to start volunteering around the Reservation." Carlos smiled, increasingly proud of his better half.

"Oh, well I don't know for sure. Walker just said he had to make a call."

Molly smiled. "Yeah, but you know Walker. He always finds a way."

"True enough," Katheryn chimed in as she drove herself to her feet.

Carlos joined her quickly, groaning a bit himself as he stifled a yawn. "I think I'll hit the sack too."

"Me too," Trent chimed in as he stood with Molly.

"Well, see you guys in the morning."

"You too, Kath," Trent offered, pecking a quick kiss on Molly's cheek before joining Carlos for their trek to their guest bedroom while the girls headed for theirs.

Night and came and went with little regard for sleep to the eager Katheryn Beaumont who couldn't stop thinking about what Walker could have in store for her today. Whatever it was, she was eager to get going. Her heart was full of love for the Cherokee. And bettering their lives in whatever way possible was the closest thing to her heart, she thought, climbing from bed and dressing with scents of tantalizing breakfast foods drawing her out of the bedroom.

As Katheryn arrived to the kitchen, she found Rachel was already dishing breakfast up and setting the table. "Would you like a hand?"

Rachel grinned. "Oh, I didn't hear you come in. No, I've got it. Just sit down and enjoy."

"Alright!" Katheryn did as bid just as the guys and Molly emerged from the hall to take their place at the table also.

"Mmm!" Trent exclaimed. "Something sure smells good!"

"That it does!" Carlos agreed with a wink to Katheryn just before the phone rang from the kitchen wall.

Rachel quickly hurried over to the device and put the receiver to her ear. "Rachel Falcon speaking. Oh, hi Ranger Walker. Yeah, she's right here." Rachel lowered the phone, turning towards the kitchen table. "Katheryn, it's for you. Ranger Walker."

Kath eagerly took the phone off of Rachel's hands. "Walker?"

"Katheryn, I spoke to David Little Eagle Jackson last evening. He just recently opened up a medical practice on the Reservation. He also helps with charity work alongside various organizations in the community. He said he would be glad to meet with you to talk. I can pick you up within the hour if you'd like."

Katheryn smiled. "That sounds great, Walker. Within the hour is fine."

"Alright. I'll see you soon."

"Thanks! Bye." Katheryn retook her seat at the dining table jovially.

"Well, somebody's in a good mood," Trent remarked. "What did Walker say?"

"He said that David Little Eagle Jackson would love to speak. Walker's picking me up within the hour."

Molly pointed to the food before them. "Well then you'd best eat up. You want to have all the energy for whatever you'll have to do today."

"Thanks, Molly. So, what are you guys going to do today?"

Trent sighed. "I'm planning to stick around here and help Brian with his car. He says he may take it out to a local field to test drive it."

Katheryn frowned. "I wish I could come."

"Well I can go in your place." Carlos had a twinkle in his eye, quickly suppressed by a glare from Miss Beaumont. "Just helping," he shrugged before Katheryn hurried from the table after shoving in one last bite of food. Carlos raised a brow as he turned to watch her. "What's the hurry?"

"I don't want to miss Walker. Besides," Katheryn smiled mischievously. "I want to get a peek at Brian's race car before I leave."

"I should have know," Carlos chuckled, turning back to his breakfast while denying the smirks that floated across the room before he heard the door shut firmly behind Katheryn in the distance.


	2. Part 2

**Wing of The Eagle** PART TWO

Katheryn piled into Walker's Dodge RAM eagerly as she ended her short wait alongside the road by the Falcons' driveway. While waiting, she had almost contemplated returning back inside and shedding her jacket. It was much too warm for the item. She also heard the jovial voices of Trent and Carlos carrying on inside and questioned her decision to leave them so soon. But try as she may, she couldn't stop feeling eager to help out on the reservation while they all were staying there. And just as she firmly turned her attention back to the road, a light cloud of dust heralded Ranger Walker's arrival.

Walker shot Katheryn a smile as she opened the door to the passenger side of the burly truck and climbed aboard, barely giving him enough time to come to a stop. "I see someone's eager to get her morning started."

"Yeah," Katheryn suppressed a chuckled glancing down at her book bag. "I'm sorry if I seem so eager."

"Don't apologize," Walker insisted as he accelerated forward and down the road, making a turn right at the first stop sign. "I think you'll really like David Little Eagle."

"You think?"

"Yep. He's a cousin of mine. He's had his share of troubles, but he always loved his people and knew he would come back one day and serve them as a doctor."

"Share of troubles," Katheryn reflected. "What happened?" Then she smiled and lifted her hand. "Sorry again. I'm getting nosy now."

"No, that's alright," Walker smiled. "David was framed by some men claiming to be FBI several years back before he became a doctor. Accused him of murder. Even some of the tribe didn't want him around. We managed to find out that David had the key to the evidence that would incriminate those FBI men. We were able to stop them from killing him and getting away with it."

"Wow," Katheryn exclaimed. "He definitely has a reason to be thankful he's alive."

"That's very true. He and is wife Mary are expecting a child sometime in the fall."

"And you said he's a doctor now?"

"Yes, ma'am. He has his own practice just about a mile down this road." Walker made a sharp left turn onto an open driveway that led to a white-washed cottage surrounded by fields of open prairie all around it. There was only one tree to be seen about ten yards from the house. And it held a rope-swing just fit for a child or even a child at heart with its sturdy wooden plank and eternity of braided rope secured high above it.

Coming to a stop by another vehicle, Walker turned off the engine and made his way out to the driveway, Katheryn quickly joining him at his side as they walked up to the rather inviting porch and climbed the few steps up to the door.

After a brief trio of gentle knocks, a young woman opened the door, scanned over her visitors and quickly threw her flour-coated arms around Ranger Walker. "Walker! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Likewise," Walker chuckled, embracing the young woman. "It's good to see you again, Mary." He slowly pulled away and gestured to Katheryn. "Mary, I'd like you to meet Katheryn Beaumont. She's a private investigator who works with us on occasion back in Dallas."

"Oh, yes," Mary smiled and offered Katheryn a handshake. "David briefly told me about you. He said you were wanting to volunteer your time around the reservation."

"That I am," Katheryn smiled.

"Well, I want you to know that we truly appreciate it, Katheryn. Too many folks just want to be tourists or something. I can already tell that you're different."

"Well, thank you, Mary. It's an honor to meet you all."

"Well, don't just stand there, Walker," a voice from behind Mary echoed as it neared the little group. The person to whom it belonged eased up beside Mary and reached towards Walker for a firm handshake. "Hi, Walker."

"Hello, David," Walker shared his smiles. "It's good to see you again."

"Now come on in you two," Mary insisted, waving them both inside. "I just made pie fresh this morning that has your names written all over it. You two make yourselves at home. I'll get some of that pie."

Once left to the silence of the living room after the threesome found seats, David directed his gaze to Katheryn. "So hear you want to pay it forward?"

Katheryn nodded. "Yes. I don't know where to start. But Walker tells me you might be able to help me."

The youthful man of thirty smiled. "Walker is correct. You see, I'm not only the doctor around here. I also help with charity work on occasion. The Cherokee are a proud people. But I try to do my best to help the less fortunate. We hold a soup kitchen at the school every Tuesday. We keep collections for clothes and other necessities open twenty-four seven. Folks drop whatever they don't need there, and we come along about once a week and gather them all for gifts for the children or however they are needed at that time. Even Walker's Uncle Ray helps out. About once per month, we take a group of the school children out on a trail ride and aid in teaching them more about their ancestors and their way of life so that it doesn't die with the elders. There have even been a few kids taking interest in law enforcement. Officer Coyote has been taking them under his wing lately and teaching little things about the law to get them started. Anna Bright Dove has proudly proclaimed she wants to be the first lady sheriff on the Reservation when she grows up."

"Sounds like a determined young lady," Katheryn smiled, reflecting on her own childhood aspirations.

"She is," Walker chimed in. "Almost too much for her own good."

The threesome shared a laugh just as Mary reentered with three small plates of pie on a tray. "Here we are," Mary smiled, setting the tray low where David could take a piece.

David shot his wife an approving smile before standing and helping her distribute the food to their guests. "I hope you like rhubarb. Mary was bound and determined to get this recipe right."

Katheryn chuckled. "I really can't say yes or no. I haven't tried it before."

"Well, then you'll be the perfect candidate to tell me how you like it," Mary grinned and took a seat on the sofa by her husband. "Go ahead."

Katheryn slowly gathered a bite of the sweet-smelling goodness onto her fork and carefully put it in her mouth, chewing slowly to examine each flavorful aspect of the dish. She grinned after swallowing. "That is delicious, Mary. Now you'll have to give me your recipe."

"I sure will," Mary assured.

Once most of the pie had been eliminated and several stories had been exchanged, David helped his wife gather the dishes onto the tray. "Katheryn, would you like to go out to the school with me right now? You can meet some of the children and perhaps decide where you think you'd like to help."

"I'd love to," Katheryn replied as she stood. "May I borrow your phone? I'd like to call the Falcons and let Trent, Molly, and Carlos know where I'll be for a little while before they start missing me."

Mary nodded and smiled, turning towards the kitchen. "Right this way."

##

Katheryn arrived back at the Falcons' home later that afternoon in very high spirits. The morning and afternoon hours had been very productive, and she finally felt like she was doing something worth noting while visiting these beautiful people on their land. Once Walker had let her out by the driveway of the little home, he said his goodbyes and was on his way. Apparently Uncle Ray had a few genius dinner ideas that Walker felt the need to oversee just in case it went a bit too far for the Ranger's liking. Katheryn already liked Uncle Ray greatly and she promised to grace his dinner table at least once before they left the Reservation next week.

Katheryn was almost to the porch steps when the front door opened. Carlos was rather pleased with himself as he crossed the threshold, sporting a broad grin as he shouted something over his shoulder to Trent.

Almost not seeing Kath as he suddenly looked up, he nervously cleared his throat. "Hey," Carlos grinned. "How was your morning?"

"It was great," Katheryn reported, landing on the porch and stepping to the side next to Carlos. "And how was your morning?"

Carlos winked, cocking a grin. "I won't tell unless you agree to go horseback riding with me."

Katheryn chuckled and crossed her arms. "Hmm, you drive a hard bargain, mister."

"What can I say? Walker says Officer Sam Coyote has some horses out at his place we could borrow. I did ask Trent first but he has _other_ plans." Carlos shrugged his shoulders accompanied by a lift of an eyebrow. "So? What do you say?"

Katheryn reached up and gently pecked a kiss on Carlos' cheek before slowly backing away and whispering, "I'd love to." Trent and Molly then filed out onto the porch, their smiles broadening as they noticed how close Katheryn and Carlos were in that moment.

Molly cleared her throat, glancing at Trent before stepping up nearer to the two lovebirds. "We, um, were headed out to the fields to watch Brian test out his race car. You two want to come?"

Katheryn, although slightly startled, turned calmly to her best friend, stifling a smile. "I'd love to. But we've made other plans."

"Yeah," Trent whispered to Molly. "Horseback riding to be exact."

"Oh, I see." Molly stepped back next to Trent. "Well, I guess we'll leave you both to it."

Katheryn suddenly had an idea and snapped her fingers in front of herself, a smile widening on her face. "Hey, I got an idea! What if we have a campout tonight so that we can do something together?"

Carlos wrinkled his nose. "Camp _out_? With bugs and stuff?"

"Yeah!" Katheryn grinned, resisting the urge to openly celebrate her rather novel idea. "Just the four of us for one night. What do you say?" Katheryn looked to each of their little group individually before settling her gaze on Carlos.

"Sounds fun," Trent shrugged, turning his head to see Molly's reaction.

"I'm all for it," Molly smiled her approval.

Then all eyes turned to Carlos. He lifted his hands in surrender, knowing he was outnumbered already. "Alright. Alright. I'll go. Just don't forget to pack the bug spray."

##

Side by side they road for a half hour from Sam Coyote's pasture gate that led into a broad field. Nothing could be seen for miles except the tall, grassy plains that shimmered and bounced off the rays of the late afternoon sunlight. Only the relieving summer breeze could dare rival the beauty of the display before them. Several outposts and homes could be seen in the far distance. But none were so close as to hinder them from feeling as if they were the only ones on the world. In truth, they were. At least they were…in their own little world. Carlos and Katheryn were content at riding at a slow trot through the open field. Neither were concerned about the time or what was going on around them as they glanced hopefully at each other unmoved by any heartache from the past.

Katheryn couldn't help but smile as she watched Carlos in the saddle, his attention split evenly between her and the steed he occupied so well. Silently she wondered just how a city boy who became a police officer had managed to become such a skilled horseman. "So, you never told me where you learned how to ride."

"I didn't?" Carlos cocked his head to the side, squinting gently against the sunshine. "Hmm."

"Well?" Katheryn urged.

Carlos thought back for a minute before he finally spoke. "Let see…I think I was fifteen. I had just decided not to stay in with the Rollers. I remember I was hanging around outside a pool hall one day not really sure if I should go in or not. My brother was on my mind a lot that day. Then this man walks up out of nowhere and asks if I'd like to go have some fun. Well, being the stupid teenager that I was, I said yes. Apparently the whole 'talking to strangers' thing didn't stick with me very well. I hopped on the back of his pickup truck with some other kids, and he drove for miles. I spent an entire weekend at his ranch. He turned out to be quite the guy. He probably saved me from making another wrong choice. To this day I haven't seen him again."

"So he taught you how to ride?" Katheryn was enjoying the story of Carlos' past more than she dared admit with that small little smile that made its way onto her face. She briefly turned her attention back to her own horse, loosening her grip on the reins in one hand as she listened.

"Yep. He sure did." Carlos shot her back a smile and shook his head. "He also taught me how to rope. But I dare say I have long forgotten that skill. I wasn't very good at it that's for sure. But I caught on to riding very well. When I realized I was good at something, I guess that's what began helping me to make some right choices."

"That's great," Katheryn nodded and patted her horse's mane, gently pulling up on the reins. "Do I dare be selfish and say how thankful I am for that stranger?"

Carlos also came to a stop and paused, turning in the saddle to face Kath. "Go right ahead. I'm rather thankful myself."

With a twinkle in her eye, Katheryn searched for Carlos' eyes and shouted, "Race ya!" before she tapped the sides of horse firmly, causing it to run into a full gallop across the grassy plain in front of her.

"Hey!" Carlos called after her, struggling to get his horse to follow suit as a soft laugh echoed from him. But he didn't struggle long and was soon side-by-side with Katheryn, the wind blaring against both of them as they sped across the open field with smiles from ear to ear.

By the time they came to a stop, surrendering the urge to continue, they called it a tie and dismounted. Both Katheryn and Carlos were busy catching their breaths and laughing subtly at the little adventurous notion. It felt rather invigorating but at the same time exhausting to Katheryn as she let her weight collapse onto the grass, leaving her horse to munch on a yummy, green snack nearby while she laid outstretched for a much-needed rest. Carlos made his way up next to her and also laid down in the grass, reaching his hands up and interlocking his fingers behind his head.

Katheryn turned her head, still stretching out against the soft surface with no regret. "You really can ride well, Mr. Sandoval."

Carlos grinned, staring up into the cloud-dotted skies above. "Why thank you, Miss Beaumont. You're not so bad yourself." He then waited in silence, enjoying the moment before turning his head back to look at Katheryn's face. A subtle smile highlighted her sun-bathed features as she kept her eyes shut. He almost wanted to kiss her but decided not to, instantly feeling as if they were being watched. They weren't being watched whatsoever of course. But just to be sure, Carlos sat upright, hanging his arm limply over his bent knee as he scanned the horizon and ridded himself of that instinctive feeling with a quiet exhale.

Katheryn finally opened her eyes and sat up too but not all the way. She propped herself on her arms, her hands extended behind her to support her weight against the grasses beneath her. She took in a deep, refreshing breath and listened to their horses before she settled her gaze on Carlos.

Carlos then reached low for a piece of abandoned straw and began breaking it piece by piece to occupy himself as he spoke. "So what all did you do today?"

Katheryn hesitated to take her attention off of her rather pleasant reverie to remember her morning excursion but did so anyway, feeling somewhat eager to share it with Carlos. "Well, David Little Eagle Jackson isn't only the doctor around the reservation. He also helps out with a lot of young people in these parts. Along with other community leaders, he tries to give them some hope through various activities and even training programs. He even has Sheriff Coyote conducting a law enforcement class for children interesting in learning more about his line of work."

"That's great," Carlos inserted, his brows lifting with a dose of pleasant surprise. "So what did he have you doing?"

"We went to the reservation school first thing. The same one we saw when we were driving to the Falcons' home. Today was donation day. David and a few other volunteers were boxing up clothes and other donations to distribute to needy families on the reservation. He's asked me to go with him tomorrow when he visits a few of the families and gives them some of the boxes we organized today."

"That's great," Carlos echoed. Despite the fact that his own repetition was beginning to annoy himself, he truly was proud of Katheryn and her drive to make a difference.

"Thanks. But David also said that the efforts haven't been as well received as he wishes," Katheryn shrugged.

"Oh? How's that?"

"Pride," Katheryn sighed. "A lot of the families are proud of supporting their families on their own. They have a strong pride in their heritage that won't let them take charity."

"But David's only trying to help," Carlos reasoned.

"Exactly. They still see him as a threat though. As if he's trying to blot the heritage of their ancestors by not letting each family take care of themselves. But I disagree. From what I've seen, he's simply equipping them to get back on their own two feet so that they can support themselves. And David's worked tirelessly to help them understand this. Some still aren't listening."

"Well," Carlos groaned as he worked his way to his feet and extended his hand to Katheryn. "If anybody can help change things, I'm sure you will."

Katheryn accepted Carlos' strong arm as she gathered herself to her feet only to chuckle, brushing aside Carlos' endearing comment. "Thanks for the confidence. But I don't think I could do it all on my own."

"True. I guess that's why you have me, huh?" Carlos grinned and awaited her answer.

Katheryn's only response was a subtly-growing smile as she turned around and walked away back towards their horses. In the distance, they both could tell that sunset would be coming quickly. Hints of reddening skies filled one side of their view with an increasing majesty while clouds separated the day from the night sky. It wouldn't be long now before darkness blanketed the countryside.

"Well," Carlos sighed with a glance towards the pink-lit distant sky as he mounted his horse. "Looks like we better get back if we don't want Trent and Molly leaving without us."

"Oh, I don't think they'd mind," Katheryn smirked.

Confused, Carlos cocked a glance her way. "What do you mean?"

Katheryn was tempted to tell her little secret but chose not to. Her thoughts transitioned from her memory of seeing Trent and Molly kiss to her own first kiss with Carlos. She shook it away softly with a brief smile and tapped the sides of the horse she rode, going ahead of Carlos and leaving him in rather confused state of mind.

##

Carlos' jet black Durango sat idle in Sam Coyote's driveway, the lift gate lifted leaving the back open wide as Trent and Carlos took turns retrieving their camping gear from the back of the vehicle. This rather impromptu excursion had called upon the help of Walker to supply them with a few necessary camping requirements. But for the most part, they had everything they needed. That is, except sleeping bags. But somehow someone had convinced someone else leading to someone drawing the conclusion that they would be roughing it. After all, how would it be really camping if you wasn't at least uncomfortable just a little bit?

As soon as Trent set the last camping item on the ground by the porch steps nearby, he returned to the vehicle and closed the lift gate tightly, the firm sound echoing a bit as he returned to meet the others by their gear. He took a satisfied look around the property, clapped his hands together, and smiled. "So, is everyone ready?"

"Yep," Katheryn reached for her share of the camping gear, the evening cicadas setting the tone in the background for the coming night. "Mr. Coyote, will there be an extra horse for our gear?"

The man in uniform surveyed his darkened pasture ahead as he descended his porch steps, stopping next to Katheryn. "I think so, Miss Beaumont. I sent out my nephew on my bay about an hour ago to deliver something to an elderly neighbor. But he should be back any minute now. Say, would you young folks care to join me for a cup of coffee before you head out?"

"That sounds good." Trent knew they'd have a rather long ride but also realized that they needed to be on their way while there was still daylight. "But it's going to be getting dark soon. We should probably take a rain check."

"I understand," the sheriff smiled his understanding. He then raised his finger, pointing it playfully at the group. "I'll hold you folks to the rain check though." He then looked up suddenly, the sound of a whinnying horse drawing all their attentions. "There he is now. Just be sure not to ride him too hard since he won't have time to rest."

"We won't." Katheryn met Sheriff Coyote's nephew and took ahold of the reins as the young man dismounted the handsome bay. "This horse is beautiful."

"He is," the young man agreed. "He's still young. Only five years old. About the best horse I've ever ridden. I have been trying to find a home for him for my uncle ever since we rescued him from a few ranchers who were abusing him. But no one seems to need a horse around the reservation these days."

"Have you asked Ranger Walker?" Katheryn offered.

The young native shook his head. "I have. He wants to take him. He just doesn't know if he has the time for an extra horse."

"True." Katheryn knew Walker was right. He already owned a few other horses besides Amigo and another was sure to add to his already full workload. Kath inhaled sharply and continued to stroke the white-striped forehead of the horse with her free hand while facing the steed. "Well, I hope you find a good home for him. He's beautiful. It's hard not to fall in love with him right here on the spot." She then turned around to face Carlos with a smile. "You think I found the right horse to ride this evening?"

"Oh?" Carlos neared her with a curious glance also reaching a hand to pet the creature. "He is a great horse."

"Say," Sheriff Coyote's nephew inserted, "You wouldn't be interested in taking him off our hands. Would you? I haven't seen anyone as taken with the horse as you, miss."

Katheryn turned a shocked expression to Carlos, her eyes widening and a smile slipping in and out on her face as she turned back to the young man. "That would be wonderful. Except I don't think my landlord would agree."

"Oh, I see. You live in an apartment?"

Katheryn nodded, frowning just slightly as they notion to take the horse home became more attractive to her by the second.

"Well, if you ever change your mind…"

"Thanks." Katheryn really did appreciate it. She loved the horse. And he seemed to love her right back, rubbing up against her face with no shame and much tender loving care.

"All right," Trent directed, an adventurous fervor edging his voice as he mounting his horse. "Let's go."

Molly was right behind him, climbing up and onto her designated horse as if she had been born there. Then marshalling her horse, she rode side by side with Trent, glancing back only once to see if Katheryn and Carlos were following them. She called out an anxious earning, casting a warry glance to the dimming skies before turning back to catch up with Trent. She knew Katheryn and Carlos would be following. They might be a few paces slower. But they'd not miss out on their little adventure for sure.

Once they had set up camp about ten or twelve miles out just by a grove of trees, the four of them huddled around the campfire, the light of the moon and starlit sky the backdrop to a peaceful evening filled with the evening song of the cicadas and the laughter of friends.

"So how did the testing with Brian's race car go this afternoon?" Katheryn queried her close friends after she had recovered from a heavy dose of laughter. Carlos' story of how he had once nearly become victim to a prank when he first became on officer on the Dallas force.

"It was great," Carlos answered while remembering mentally that he truly didn't know much about the sport. He then frowned a bit, squinting as he turned to Trent. "It was great. Right?"

"Yes." Trent nodded, quelling a light laugh. "Brian's looking forward to getting out to the racetrack in a couple of weeks for the races." Trent paused, turning to Katheryn with a widening smile he couldn't suppress. "He's even gotten tickets for us and everything. He wants us to be his guests at the track."

"Wow! That's awesome!" Katheryn beamed. "I'm looking forward to it already."

"How about next week?" Carlos playfully nudged Katheryn in the side.

Katheryn squinted as she looked to Carlos. "What about next week?"

"I do believe a certain favorite singer of yours is coming to town…."

"Oh!" Katheryn was embarrassed slightly, feeling a warmth throughout her cheeks as she tried to deny she hadn't forgotten that she would be Collin Raye's special guest in a mere amount of days. "Sorry. I totally forgot."

"If you forgot that," Molly spoke up with a twinkle in her eye, "then something must be distracting you these days."

"I've no idea what you mean, Molly Mason," Katheryn responded with an solid expression, sarcasm lacing the very intonation of her voice as she tried not making eye contact with her best friend. It was all playful banter of course. For she knew exactly what Molly meant.

A silence hadn't settled among them for more than ten…maybe twenty seconds when a loud explosion-like sound echoed through the woods and into their ears, causing them all to be startled and half lift off of their log seats. Both Trent and Carlos jumped nearly clear to their feet at the same time as a second sound reverberated louder, their trained defenses kicking into gear as they heard what reminded them of shattering glass and falling debris.

"What was that?" Katheryn questioned, her voice lowered as she stood up close to Carlos. Even though the question was already out of her mouth, she was afraid to admit that her instincts could be right.

"That's a very good question," Trent stated firmly before he made a beeline for his horse.

Carlos, Katheryn, and Molly did the same thing in that order, knowing that danger could very possibly be near. Whatever had caused the ground to shake so distinctly, its source startling even the bravest…whatever it was, it could not have been good by any means.


	3. Part 3

**Wings of The Eagle** PART THREE

All four of them dismounted their horses at the same time as they came to the edge of the school property. Or at least that's what it had once been. They had followed the bellowing bulge of smoke that filled the night sky until they had come to a break in the woods, the licking orange flames almost burning their eyes as they looked into them. To their dismay, the reservation's one and only school was now engulfed in the evil inferno. Surrounding the property were crowds of frightened onlookers. Some had clearly been dragged from their beds at the instant the commotion had begun. They secured blankets around themselves and their children while about ten able-bodied men worked to get ahold of any water source nearby they could find. Even the children ran from nearby houses with buckets, tears stinging in their little eyes as they stopped and looked up at their school while it burned to the ground.

Molly was the first to notice a small group of schoolchildren huddled by the road's edge while the others were occupied with containing the blaze. She quickly reached into her saddlebag for a kerchief or two and hurried over to them. She slowed her step as she came to the children and immediately saw the fright in their eyes. Bending slowly to her knees, Molly smiled, gathering two of the wary children into her arms before she wicked away the tears from their faces. "It'll be okay," she whispered and hugged the two children. "Everything will be alright."

Meanwhile, Trent had since left the horses to give the group of men a hand in fighting the fire with what little resources they had. "Has anyone called 911?" he shouted over to the first man that met him by the fire hydrant. The item seemed almost useless without the proper hoses and equipment.

"Yes!" the out of breath middle-aged man responded, handing off a bucket to Trent. "But they are too far away. We have to fight this fire on our own!"

Trent grabbed the man by the shoulder as he was about to hurry towards the school. "The reservation doesn't have a fire department?!"

The man shook his head. "Yes. Volunteer. But we don't have the necessary equipment to handle these kind of fires!" He coughed a bit with a glance up at the fire, turning back to Trent with an anxious fervor in his eyes. "If you'll excuse me…" And he hurried back to help a fellow neighbor with a garden hose that had been offered to help fight the flames.

Trent scoffed as he looked the scene over from the distance. It was no good. By the time the fire department arrived, the school would be gone. But he wouldn't simply stand by. Instead, he took ahold of another hose lent by a neighbor and began aiming it at the blaze. He could feel the heat licking against his face as he squinted hard, getting as close to the school as he could without causing himself bodily harm.

As Molly turned to watch these beautiful people save the one building that meant the world to them, she drew the children in arms even closer, whispering a prayer while she watched Trent draw closer to the disaster in front of them. She wished he wouldn't risk his life so much. But helping people was in his body and soul. And she couldn't change that. She loved him for it. But somehow it didn't make it any easier to see him in harm's way.

Carlos had nearly followed suit with Trent had he not noticed a little girl at the edge of the property, staring into the flames while sobbing and inching back at a frightening rhythm. He cast a curious glance to Katheryn before he started towards the young girl and extended a hand. "Miss? Sweetheart? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Katheryn followed Carlos, coming up beside the girl on the other side and setting a hand on her shoulder. The girl was startled, jerking her head around to face Katheryn beside her. "It's okay," Katheryn tried assuring the girl.

But the girl continued to sob. "I didn't mean for it to happen! I didn't know! I was just helping!"

"Shhhh!" Carlos bent down on one knee to try coaxing the girl into an embrace. She hesitated but finally gave in, her hair matting against her face as she let the tears fall on the detective's shoulder. Carlos looked up to Katheryn and tried reading into the situation but couldn't seem to understand the riddle in the girl's words. He pulled the girl away from him gently and sighed. "What's your name?"

"Anna," the girl managed through a suppressed sob. "Anna Bright Dove."

Katheryn immediately recognized the name from her morning talk with David Little Eagle and kneeled next to Carlos, facing the girl. "What happened, Anna? Did you see what started the fire?"

The girl couldn't answer as she looked past Carlos and Katheryn, giving the inferno one small glance before the sight triggered another wave of sobs to pass over the girl. She fell into Katheryn's arms and let the tears flow, nearly forgetting who they were or why they were there. Katheryn could only imagined the trauma that could have caused a girl to become so distraught.

David Little Eagle ran from his truck after coming to a halting stop by the street and slamming his door behind him as he broke out into a run across the grassy area, finding Katheryn first. "I came as soon as I heard. What happened?!"

Katheryn handed off the little girl to Carlos and stood to her feet, running a hand through her hair as she looked towards the school. Already a few rafters had begun to buckle and give, causing the structure to become more unstable by the second. "I have no idea," she finally breathed, coughing some as she felt the smoke invade her lungs.

"Anna," David crouched low beside Carlos, gripping her by the shoulder gently as soon as he realized who the little girl was. "Anna, what's wrong?"

The little girl drew away from Carlos and raised her tear-stained face to David. "I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"What do you not know, Anna? Did you see something?"

She shook her head, another sob welling within her. "It's all my fault! It's all my fault!"

"Shhh, just calm down and tell me everything. It's going to be okay."

"No it's not!"

David turned his head around to see two respected men within the Cherokee nation glaring down at him, anger burning into him from their eyes. He immediately recognized them as two of the men who had staunchly disagreed with him when he began the charity work at the school. "What do you want?"

"What do we want?!" The first man scoffed. "We want you to stop doing what you were doing before all this began. This is all your fault, Little Eagle! None of these things would be happening if you hadn't interfered with our lives and the way they were!"

"Gentlemen, I don't think this is the time or place," Carlos inserted but was shoved aside by the second man.

"When you went off to college," the first man continued, "they filled your head with all sorts of evil. And then you brought it back here. We've had nothing but bad happen since you starting meddling with the old ways."

"I haven't meddled with the old ways!" David defended himself, his voice raised as he continued to hold Anna close. "Can't you see this affects us all?! Don't be selfish, Ironhorse. We all have to deal with this together."

"We wouldn't be _dealing_ with anything if you would have kept to yourself!" With a spit on the ground at David's feet, the two men turned to leave, climbing into a pickup truck and speeding away without lifting a finger to help in even the smallest of ways.

"What was that about, David?" Katheryn queried as one of the women came and gathered Anna to take her home.

David stood to his feet and sighed as the final wall to the school collapsed beneath the blaze. "Ironhorse has been threatening me for a while now since I started the charity work. I think he's more jealous though. He always wanted to go to college, but his family never could afford it."

"Why haven't you pressed charges?" Carlos inserted.

"I thought perhaps I could get through to him before something like this happened," David exhaled sharply before pacing the ground in front of him. Guilt seized him as he instantly blamed himself.

Carlos glanced at the road and then back to David. "Could they be guilty of doing something like this?"

"I wish I could say no," David took a deep breath, rubbing his face harshly in his hands. "This is all my fault."

"No, it's not," Katheryn insisted. "We'll find who's guilty, David. Don't worry."

"What about the school?" David's hand was outstretched as he asked a question he knew could not be answered. "The reservation funds are low as it is. We don't have that kind of money at all."

"We'll figure out something," Katheryn set her hand against David's shoulder. "Have faith. You'll find a way out of this."

"And we'll help," Trent announced, drawing David's gaze to himself as he stood next to Katheryn. Even the layers of soot and smoke on his clothes and face could not hide how legitimate his firm words were.

"Thank you," David shook Trent's hand before looking towards the forming ashes ahead. He exhaled and shook his head. "We will definitely need all the help we can get."

##

Four weary souls sat out on the Falcon's porch later that night as the hours wore on. They all were exhausted, feeling tired from the futile fight the evening had dealt them. Even though all was quiet except for the peaceful lull of the nighttime cicadas and gentle winds, not one of them could remove the images and sounds of a couple of hours ago from their minds. From Anne Bright Eagle's cries and Ironhorse's threats. To the children who saw their school burn to the ground while the men tried in vain to save it.

A small tear streamed down Molly's smoot-layered face as she gently pushed the swing back and forth with the tip of her shoe. "Who would have done such a horrible thing?"

Katheryn turned her head towards her best friend beside her, her quiet reverie now gone. "I don't know." She silently slipped her hand into Carlos' as he sat in a chair adjacent to the swing on her right. Having drawn his gaze, they exchanged a tight-lipped smile, not really knowing what to think or say.

Meanwhile, Trent stood at the edge of the porch, his hand propped up against a wooden column while he tried sorting through the devastation he had witnessed. "I had no idea things were that bad here," he said with a sigh following, not turning to face the others but simply staring out into the darkness.

"Yeah, me neither," Carlos agreed.

"I wish we could do something about it," Katheryn added, feeling a growing lump in her throat as she tried not to cry. Perhaps it would not have been as bad had she not seen the faces of the volunteers and the happiness on the children's faces as they worked to help the needy in the same school house that had stood strong only hours ago. "Perhaps we could start a building fund."

Carlos exhaled. "I doubt if there's enough funds in the community to help with that."

"Besides," Trent interrupted, "if the funds were there, I think they would have had their own fire department by now."

"True." Katheryn was almost ready to give up as her train of thought seemed to be doing her no good. But nothing in her nature knew how to stop fighting for what she believed could happen if they only tried. "We've got to think of something."

"Will we," Molly assured, driving herself to her feet. "That is, we will after we've had a good night's rest. Too bad the overnight camping trip didn't work out."

Katheryn also stood and arched her back while stifling a yawn. "Yeah. I wish we could have made that happen. Another time?"

"You bet," Carlos gave Katheryn a smile before also following suit and standing. He traced a path next to the two ladies, looking back once as he opened the door to the home for them.

Although none of them said it, they all knew that this incident was far from being an accident. As much as they wanted to believe it was simply happenstance, they all knew better than to let themselves fall into the comfort of such an assumption.

Trent finally pulled himself from his thoughts and followed the others inside. "Yep. We have a long day tomorrow. You can definitely count on that."


	4. Part 4

**Wings of The Eagle** PART FOUR

"I wonder what Brian and Rachel want to tell everyone?" Trent Malloy queried as he climbed out the passenger seat of Carlos' Durango onto the gravel pavement below. He opened the backseat door for the ladies as Carlos was making his way around in front before he caught up with Carlos, Katheryn and Molly not very far behind.

They were soon walking together on the boardwalk of Main Street up to the town hall where the Falcons had called a special meeting. According to Walker, they had something very important to announce that would affect the entire reservation community.

As they paused next to the entrance, several other members of the tribe were filing inside. Some cast wary looks to the strangers while others issued kind hellos and welcomes that the four quietly returned with nods and smiles before they too entered the hall and found seats right behind Walker and Uncle Ray. To their surprise, Trivette had made it there also along with Miss Cahill.

Katheryn was the first to lean up, whispering in Alex's ear, "Do you have any idea what this is about?"

Alex twisted in her seat with a half-smile. "I'm afraid not. I just got here. Walker hasn't even had a chance to tell me anything. He just said it was urgent. It was a good thing I had just wrapped up my current case."

Trent also leaned up between Walker and Trivette. "What's up?"

Walker turned and held a straight face, not letting it hint to anything whether good or bad. "I'll explain everything once Brian and Rachel speak." Trent nodded and leaned back in his own seat between Carlos and Molly while the commotion around them continued.

A few noise-filled moments passed before Brian stepped up the front to get everyone's attention. "Thank you all for coming. If you'll give me just a moment to speak, I can clear up most of the confusion I see in your faces." All present began filing to seats and aiming their attention towards Brian. He cleared his throat to continue. "As most of you already know, our only reservation school burned to the ground last night just after sundown. While most of us wish that it was an accident, we have learned that this might not be the case. But no matter what Washo and the Rangers find out, that isn't why Rachel and I called this meeting.

"In just a few weeks from today, I will be competing in the races back in Dallas Fort Worth for team Cherokee. By the end of the competition, there will be a large prize of money given to the winner. After speaking with Rachel and John Red Cloud, we have decided that if I win the money, every cent will go to rebuilding our school."

Soft cheers and claps drifted around the room. But some weren't as pleased as others.

"And what if you don't win?"

"Yeah! We can't gamble our children's future!"

"I know," Brian sighed. "I know. But we are making this promise in good faith that we can make it happen. We are one of the best teams out there. And it isn't a gamble when you know you can give it your all. We will leave the results up to the Great Spirit."

Silence fell among the tribal members gathered there. Nods of both agreement and doubt followed while the majority seemed to be in support of Brian's proposal.

Walker then stepped forward next to Brian, looking over the crowd of people that he also called family. "We need to stick together if we are going to get through this. Despite some people's intentions, we can overcome the odds. But dissention won't help you heal."

"Walker's right," David Little Eagle stood swiftly from his place towards the back of the tiny hall. "We have to join together. That's the only way we will get through this. It's what I've been trying to tell you all along. We have to help each other out and set aside our pride if we want to be strong." David convinced most of the crowd there with the exception of a handful of families who held to their pride as if their very life depended upon it. Still, David considered it a victory of sorts and returned to his seat, letting Walker and Brian take the floor again.

"Thank you, David," Brian nodded and turned his attention back to the crowd. "Lastly, I would like to ask you all to let Washo take care of finding out who destroyed the school. I know you all want to see justice done just like I do. But getting in the way of the law will not help matters any. Washo and Sheriff Coyote will be investigating. Please let them do their jobs."

With a chorus of barely audible mumblings and nods drifting through the crowd, Brian dismissed the meeting, allowing Walker to finally acknowledge the others who sat with eager expressions, waiting for him to speak.

"I know that look, Walker," Alex barely smiled. "You wouldn't have called me and Jimmy here in such a hurry if it wasn't important."

Walker faced the two rows of listeners before him, casting a wary glance towards Brian as he curled the brim of his hat in his hands. He seemed cautious, almost concerned to tell them what he knew. As if it was something that would harm them. That notion was ridiculous of course. These were the six most trusted people he had worked with in his life. Surely what he would say wasn't as bad as the concern glinting from his eyes.

"Walker?" Trivette urged, noticing the look in his partner's eyes with a touch of concern tempting his own. "Is everything alright?"

Walker nodded. "I'm not sure. When I went out to the school to look over what was left of the school, I found traces of a broken lamp in the ashes."

Carlos narrowed his eyes in thought. "Is that what started the fire?"

"Maybe," Walker admitted.

"But I don't understand," Katheryn inserted, curling up her lip. "Why would that be a hint to arson though? Sounds like an accident to me."

Walker shook his head forlornly. "I wish I could agree with you, Katheryn. But you see, the lamp was not just any lamp. It was a special lamp from the 1870s made by someone of the tribe during that time."

"Could the students have been studying it in a class?" Trent reasoned.

"That's what we thought at first too," Brian spoke up. "That is, until Walker discovered it was a stolen item from a museum back in Dallas."

Trivette thought through the scenario carefully before he offered, "That still doesn't explain its involvement in arson though, partner."

"It does when we found out that the lamp belonged to Ironhorse's family before it was confiscated by a professor in Dallas." Walker paused and glanced towards David who walked up to where they were talking, his face drained of emotion as he did so.

"Professor Stewart?" David breathed, knowing silently what this could be leading to. Walker nodded.

"Who's Professor Stewart?" Alex queried.

David turned to face the others seated next to him. "He was my freshman history professor in college. He loved collecting artifacts. Trouble is, we never did get along. One day it almost came to blows even. I requested a transfer, but it was so close to the end of the class that I made it through before they answered me. I doubted if they would have granted it anyway."

Walker nodded towards Trivette. At the signal, Trivette stood. "Walker asked me to do a background check on the good professor. It seems his past was a little colorful. He was arrested for petty theft as a teenager before robbing a supermarket in college. He excused his actions by pleading innocent on account he was planning to feed his family. They proved his story wrong. He was stockpiling it and selling it for profit on the black market."

"That's weird," Katheryn scoffed.

"Yeah," Trivette agreed. "But he served his time and became a teacher. About five years after he began teaching at the university, he started buying relics from Native Americans. Thomas Ironhorse sold that piece to Stewart last May according to his bank accounts."

"Well," Trent sighed. "Where do we go from here?"

Walker inhaled sharply, delegating tasks in his mind before he spoke. "Well, Trent, Trivette and I are going to head over to Thomas Ironhorse's home and ask a few questions while Alex goes back to Dallas to see if we can't get a search warrant for Stewart's house."

Alex smiled. "I could have easily handled that over the phone, Walker."

Walker returned her smile with a undertone of mischievousness. "I know. But I have a few things I need you to take back to Dallas with you. Trust me."

Alex nodded, not giving it another thought as Walker instructed the rest of them to return home with the Falcons. Even though they weren't directly involved with the debacle that David was in, after making such a stand for the community, Walker simply wanted to be on the safe side and entrust their care to the safety in numbers that was a gathering of friends on this afternoon.

"Well," Carlos groaned as he stood to his feet. "We'd best get going. I wouldn't want to miss that good supper you girls are planning."

"You told him?" Katheryn glared at Molly as she whispered, "It was supposed to have been a surprise."

"Sorry," Molly mouthed penitently before they all moved out of the building to see to their respective duties for the rest of the day and evening.

##

Molly gently took a clean plate from Rachel and set a dry towel to the soaking item before setting it atop the stack of clean dishes to her right. She then reached for another absentmindedly as she lifted her eyes to the window and watched Trent laugh and carrying on with the other men outside around Brian's racecar. Kath was there in the middle of them, letting Trent point out something about the engine to her while Carlos watched beside her curiously.

Rachel paused, leaning forward to catch a glimpse of Molly's face and smiling. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Molly jerked suddenly and chuckled to cover her embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize," Rachel insisted, joining in Molly light laughter. "I do it all the time. I loved this place in the house the best so I could watch Brian while he's out there working. It's rather relaxing." She handed Molly another clean dish to dry.

"It is," Molly agreed. Yet she let her smile gently relax into a frown of sorts, her thoughts drifting as she saw Trent carry on with the others. Secretly, she wanted to tell him how much she was growing to love that man. On the other hand, something inside of her was scared to admit it. Trent's line of work didn't make her dreams of a safe life of building home someday any easier to think about.

"Rachel?"

"Yes?" Rachel handed off the last dish and began draining the sink.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Rachel smiled.

Molly dried the dish and set it down before she turned around and rested her weight on the edge of the counter as she folded the towel in her hands. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Rachel wrinkled her forehead and crossed her arms at her chest as she faced Molly.

"How do you love a man who puts his life on the line every time he goes out and does the very thing he loves the most in this world next to you?"

"Wow," Rachel chuckled but then frowned. "That is a loaded question."

"I'm sorry," Molly sniffed.

"Oh, no. That's okay. I—I won't say it's been easy," Rachel cast a glance out of the window to look at her husband. "Believe me. To this day I still have that little fear that one day I'll give him that one last kiss before he goes out onto the track. But then I have to remember that the Great Spirit watches out for him. Then it isn't quite as hard to bear. But it's far from easy." Rachel then let a sly smile slip from her closed lips. "Is it Trent?"

Molly nodded, a teasing smile on her face as she finally let herself turn back around to look out the sunset-laced window. "We haven't even gone out on an official date yet. It just never happened. But somehow we've gotten to know each other so well since last year. And—and we did kiss once."

"Do tell," Rachel teased, triggering a slight blush from Molly. "Does Trent do a lot of dangerous work?"

"More than I'd like to admit," Molly sighed. "But it's one of the things I admire about him the most. His selflessness. The fact that he would give his life if it was necessary. I just don't know if I could take it—if it did happen one day."

Rachel set her hand on Molly's shoulder, drawing the young woman's gaze. "If you love him, nothing could keep you apart. You just have to trust that everything will work out as it should."

Molly nodded. "I know. I just wish I could know for sure that nothing would ever happen."

"You can't know that," Rachel reasoned, a slight roll of her eyes hinting to the fact that she had struggled with the idea many times already. "But maybe you should think about what could be instead of what could happen."

After another moment of silence, Molly breathed a gentle smile, her eyes still fastened on how happy Trent was as she could barely hear his laugh from the long distance. She then turned back to Rachel. "Thanks, Rachel."

"You're welcome." Rachel gave Molly's hand a gentle squeeze before glancing towards the door. "What do you say we join them?"

Molly smiled, the notion becoming rather inviting. "I'd love to."

"Oh, I want to show you something first."

Molly halted her step and watched Rachel as the latter retreated across her home, returning moments later with some sort of leather pouch in the palm of her hand.

Rachel extended it to Molly with a smile. "Brian gave me this when he asked me to become his wife."

Molly accepted the item gingerly, the hide fringes dangling between her fingers as she examined it. "This is beautiful, Rachel."

"It belonged to Brian's mother. He always carried it as a good luck charm of sorts until he gave it to me. But then I gave it right back. I told him I would marry him, but I loved him too much to see him give up something so valuable to him."

Molly stifled her chuckle and handed the item back. Yet she remained confused as to why Rachel was showing her the treasured pouch.

Rachel quickly took notice of the confusion in her eyes and smiled. "If you two are meant to be together, you'll find your own way to cope. In some silly way, I think Brian is safe when he carries this pouch. I'm sure you'll find a way."

"Thanks." Despite the fact that Molly felt as if she was echoing herself, she truly appreciated Rachel's thoughtfulness. To have to face the same fears that she herself was only briefly acquainted with made Molly admire the young wife far more. And Rachel's courage seem to be the very thing Molly needed to see to reassure herself that everything would be okay.

By the time the two women arrived outside, Carlos must have said something rather hilarious. Or else Katheryn didn't have a very good excuse for being unable to quell her laughter. It seemed like a struggle for her to even stay upright as she swatted Carlos on the arm and told him to hush.

"What's so funny?" Rachel questioned, darting her gaze among the group.

"Oh, I don't know," Carlos shrugged. "I guess I said something funny." He grinned.

Trent, despite his denial, was having trouble not laughing too. "It's more like we can't get the mental image out of our head."

Molly furrowed her brow. "Mental image of what?"

"Of Carlos doing the two-step," Katheryn laughed again.

Carlos threw aside a shop rag that was in his hand and held his lips closed rigidly before shaking his head as he stood up straight. "Okay, that's it," he huffed. "We're going dancing the first day we're back in Dallas, smarty. I'm going to prove to you both that your wrong. I can dance as well as anyone."

Katheryn looked up into Carlos' eyes, a snort on the edge of coming out as she kept another laugh locked in her throat.

Carlos exhaled sharply and glared into Kath's eyes. "I'm going to prove you wrong."

Kath reached up and pecked a kiss on his cheek. "I'd like nothing better. You just name the place and time, and I'll be there with bells on."

"No, don't wear bells," Carlos snickered.

"Why not?"

"Just—never mind." Carlos let the subject drop with a grin as he hung his head low and lifted a hand.

All of them were soon alerted by the sound of brakes in the Falcon's driveway, a passenger emerging from the now parked four-door pickup.

"David," Katheryn half-smiled. She was pleased to see her new friend but wasn't exactly sure what had brought him here. Considering all that was happening around the reservation, she was cautious to consider this just a visit among friends. "Is everything alright?"

David shook Trent, Carlos, and Brian's hands before easing a hand into his jeans' pocket and sighing, his gaze briefly lowering. "I wish. I just…"

The sudden sound of spinning wheels and straining brakes echoed along the street as another pickup truck came speeding down the road towards them, drawing all of their gazes toward it.

"Get down!" Trent yelled at the top of his lungs, spotting a hand gun propped on the passenger side of the truck's window first. He then overtook Molly, gathering Katheryn in the mix as Carlos did the same while they went tumbling onto the ground.

Four gunshots rang out, one on top of the other as fast as the shooter could managed before the driver shifted into high gear and drove even faster away from the scene, leaving them all in disarray on the ground. After a few seconds of deafening silence, Trent and Carlos worked themselves to their feet, checking to be sure everyone was alright.

"Are you okay?" Carlos questioned Katheryn first. She nodded vigorously in return, her eyes scanning her own surroundings and asking Carlos the same question in return.

Trent's concern was deepened though to another level as his mind seemed to remember when Molly nearly died in his arms several months ago. As he stood there looking into her fear-filled eyes, the commotion of his friends seemed to fade. For a brief second, all he could think about was losing Molly all over again. Molly too was taken into another realm as she remembered having nearly lost Trent not too long ago at the hands of a killer.

"Trent!" Carlos shouted as he dove forward after Brian, looking behind himself briefly. He fell to his knees next to Brian, both of them examining David Little Eagle as he lay lifeless on the concrete. "Call 911!" Carlos directed, Katheryn immediately hurrying into the house to do so.

Carlos and Trent both worked with Brian to apply their meager first aid knowledge to the situation until help arrived. It didn't seem right somehow that the only doctor would be the one to fall victim to such an act of violence. But then again, they couldn't help but let themselves think that this was no accident. That someone had accomplished what they had set out to do.


	5. Part 5

**Wings of The Eagle** PART FIVE (final part)

Walker set three repetitious knocks on the door of the dilapidated trailer, casting a doubtful glance over to Trivette before the door opened, drawing both of their even gazes.

"Thomas Ironhorse?" Walker questioned the confused onlooker as the man peered through the narrow opening.

Nodding, the man opened the door a little wider. "Yes. Who's asking?"

Walker glanced at the silver badge on his chest. "Cordell Walker. Texas Ranger. You mind if we come in and ask you a few questions?"

Doubt emanated from the man's gestures as he fumbled with the door to delay a few seconds longer. "And if I say no?"

Trivette looked the man evenly in his eyes. "All we want is just a few minutes of your time."

"What gives you the right?" Ironhorse demanded softly.

"I grew up on this reservation, Ironhorse," Walker reasoned. "That and this badge is the only reasons you need."

With a listless sigh drifting away from his lips, Ironhorse stepped aside and begrudgingly gestured for the two Rangers to enter his home. He absentmindedly offered them a drink of which they both turned down politely as they sat across from the man on the unsupportive sofa.

"You're Jospeh Ironhorse's cousin, aren't you?" Walker begun his line of questioning, beginning rather far from the subject in Trivette's opinion.

"Yes," Thomas nodded, unable to look Walker in the eyes as if the Ranger could see right through him.

"Why did you do it, Thomas?" Walker gazed straight into his eyes as the man lifted his head.

"I did threaten, David, Walker. But I swear I had nothing to do with the fire. At least I hope not. I don't know." He then ran a restless hand through his hair.

"How about telling us what you do know?" Trivette offered, getting straight to the point as he held his mini notepad in hand.

Thomas sighed sharply and finally resolved to confess. "About three months ago, I found out from a friend in Dallas that there were some old Cherokee relics in a museum down there. I went to see them with a couple of guys and found out he was right. We asked the museum owner where he had gotten them. He said he got them from some professor. I can't remember his name."

"Stewart?" Walker supplemented the name Thomas had supposedly forgotten.

"Yeah," Thomas nodded. "That's the one. Anyways, we came back one day and um, the owner agreed to sell them to us. I still don't know how we convinced him to. But about three weeks later, Anna Bright Dove was over here with her grandmother. Her grandmother wanted some old books that my sister had promised her for David's donation drive. So I told Anna where the box was, and she got it herself. It was three days later before I realized those lamps were in that box."

"So the kids thought they were toys and began playing with them yesterday?"

"I suppose," Thomas nodded, helping answer Walker's question and connect several key facts in the Rangers' minds. "I truly am sorry. David Little Eagle is just trying to help the people. I didn't make it any better by threatening him like that. You understand. Don't you, Walker?"

Walker's face was emotionless as he inhaled slowly, sharply. "Yeah. I suppose so." Trivette and he rose to leave, Walker extending his hand. "Thank you, Thomas, for helping us out."

Thomas shook Walker's hand before walking them to the door. "No problem. And if there's anything else I can do, you just let me know. I guess I owe Little Eagle one for my actions last night."

"That you do," Walker sighed, casting a piercing glance Thomas' way before he led the way back to his Dodge RAM and away from the little driveway.

Meanwhile, Thomas waited at his window until the Rangers were completely out of site before he hurried to the back door and unlocked it, swinging it wide and waving towards himself. "It's clear. Come on in. How'd it go?"

"Wonderfully," the first man reported, making a beeline for Thomas' fridge and an ice-cold beer as if he lived there. "David shouldn't last the night."

"Did anyone see you?" Thomas queried, his tone tempted with a fear-filled fervor.

"No," the second man chuckled aloud. "No one at all."

"Good," Thomas Ironhorse grinned, popping the cap off of his own bottle of pleasantry. "Very, very good."

##

Carlos stood behind David's wheelchair, pushing him gently beyond the sliding hospital doors of the nearest hospital that was at least twenty miles from the reservation. Trent stood to one side while the ladies walked close behind as they made their way to the Durango. Thankfully, David's wound had not been life-threatening. Nor had it taken long to remove the bullet from his arm and place him in a sling. Even as a doctor himself, he realized his life was not in any mortal danger. Still, he couldn't deny a twinge of pain as he saw the vehicle draw closer which meant to him that home and a good rest was even closer.

"Come on, David," Katheryn sighed, offering her arm as she helped him climb into the vehicle. She followed closely behind while Molly climbed in on the other side of the SUV. Katheryn buckled up and shut her door tight before speaking again, having gathered her thoughts amid the silence. "Are you sure you've told us everything, David? Someone just tried to kill you. Why would they do that?"

David seemed preoccupied. Either that or he was ignoring her on purpose. Katheryn chose to believe the former rather than the latter.

Trent twisted in the front passenger seat as he buckled up. "Katheryn's right. What gives, David?"

David sighed, finally realizing he couldn't keep it to himself any longer. "When I was in college, I lent some money to Professor Stewart as a friend. He trapped more than just me. In fact, I found out later that he had swindled several students out of their money to pay for some historic endeavor of his, I was told. When I confronted him about it after a class one day, he promised to make it right. That he would get the money somehow. I later found out that he sold Cherokee relics that wasn't his to get the money back. I guess a few people in the tribe figured I was up to no good with him. They snubbed me for a few years. But I managed to keep a good practice going."

"So Ironhorse wanted to simply kill you for what reason?" Molly inserted, leaning up between Katheryn and David.

"Well, we don't have proof that it was Ironhorse who shot David," Carlos insisted from the driver's seat as he accelerated away from the hospital, merging onto the two-lane roads headed back towards the reservation.

"True. But has anyone else threatened you, David?" Katheryn questioned, remembering back to the night of the fire.

David shook his head simply and settled into his seat for the rest of the ride home.

##

Walker and Trivette sat in silence as they cruised down the roads of the reservation in route for Uncle Ray's home. Walker estimated that Alex should be just about back to Dallas by now. Meanwhile, Trivette turned a crooked smile to his partner, his eyes glistening a bit.

"You didn't believe Ironhorse one bit did you?" Trivette asked presumptively.

Walker shook his head. "Nope. At least the part about him not wanting to harm David."

"Did you notice that box of relics in the corner of his living room?"

"Yep."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Walker smiled. "Depends on what you're thinking."

Trivette didn't have another chance to explain the shake of his head and near scoff as his phone rang within his coat pocket. He drew it out in a hurry. "Trivette. Okay, we'll be right there." Trivette slapped the phone shut and set it aside. "That was Trent. David Little Eagle was shot. He's okay though. They're taking him back home now."

Walker sped up the truck just a bit, his unheard thoughts coming into place as he maneuvered the vehicle to their destination.

##

"Ironhorse!"

Thomas Ironhorse jerked his head around from his friendly round of beers to see his cousin Joseph standing in the doorway, his eyes narrowed as he looked to his friend since childhood in disbelief. "Why are you trying to kill David Little Eagle? What has he ever done to you?"

Thomas scoffed. "Nothing. Except he got to go to college when the rest of us stayed behind trying to make a life for ourselves."

"Don't you know you'll have cops on you? Is it worth it?"

Thomas' only answer was a prideful swig of beer as he gave his cousin a drunken laugh.

With a sharp sigh, Joseph started for the door but paused. "You know, I guess it really doesn't matter. But you didn't kill him, you know. I saw him headed east when I came here."

"What?" Thomas snapped, flashing a glare towards his so-called friend on his right. "You mean he's still alive?!"

Joseph nodded, almost regretting having told his cousin what he had just told him.

Thomas suddenly sprang for the door, his other two friends confused but following suit. "Come on! We'll cut them off on the old Eagle Pass road." He then stopped and glared at his cousin. "Are you coming?"

Joseph hesitated. Suddenly he felt as if he didn't belong. But he knew going along with Thomas would be his undoing for sure. "No. I, um, I should head back to Brian Falcon's place. He'll need my help with the race car."

Thomas scoffed and piled into the driver's seat of his pickup truck. "Suit yourself." And a cloud of dust rose with his departure, leaving Joseph in a confused state of mind. He should tell someone. But if he told, they would ask how Thomas got the information about David's whereabouts in the first place. No, he resolved that he would simply head over to work with Team Cherokee and perhaps all would be well. He'd be welcome there. And no one would question him at all if anything happened.

##

"Walker," Trivette cocked his head as he watched various properties pass them by at fifty miles per hour after hanging up his cell phone. "That was Alex. She said Professor Stewart was questioned and he told everything. He said he told David Little Eagle who he thought had stolen the relics."

"Really?" Walker asked, partly surprised and partly relieved that his hunch was right. "That means Ironhorse lied. Getting rid of David would keep him in the clear."

Trivette kept his eyes on the scenery. "Do you think they'll try to kill him again if they find out they failed?"

"Perhaps." Walker's thoughts raged on as he estimated just about where Trent, Carlos, the girls, and David would be at right about now. Suddenly he slammed on the brakes to the vehicle and made a dust-filled u-turn back in the direction from where they had just come from.

They soon discovered that Thomas Ironhorse was nowhere to be found. His truck was gone from his meager driveway and so was the rifle Walker had spotted by the front door not moments ago. If he had left in such a hurry, there must be a reason.

Piling back into his Dodge RAM, Walker immediately put the vehicle in drive and accelerated away. "We'll try a shortcut I know. Perhaps we can get to them before Ironhorse does. Try calling Trent and let him know."

Trivette nodded and dialed as fast as he could despite the bobbing up and down as Walker raced over dusty roads and barely-trodden shortcut paths. But there was no answer. "Do you think we'll make it in time?"

Walker's only response was a deafening silence.

##

Carlos and his five passengers were fairly quiet for the ride back to David's home. Each one was reserved to his and her own thoughts as a few unanswered questions and still some confusing answers mingled together in each one of their minds. One or two of them had even resorted to a short nap to wear off the miles in front of them while the other two watched the miles pass by amidst the quiet yet loud turn of the wheels down the two-lane road.

Unfortunately, Carlos didn't have the luxury of relaxation. He had to stay focused on the road. And the fact that it was getting dark soon didn't help. Carlos glanced at his speedometer and read the number the needle teased before he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. He looked into the side mirror to see a rather tall cloud of dust tailing a vehicle that was too close to his Durango for comfort.

Carlos swatted at a sleeping Trent in the passenger seat. "Trent," he whispered. "Take a look. Back there."

Trent looked into his side mirror to see the same thing and twisted in his seat to view the pickup truck through the back of the SUV. "It's those same guys that were threatening David the other night at the school."

Carlos sped up some, his forehead creased as he steadied himself on the gas pedal. "Are they still tailing us?"

"Yeah." Trent reached back and tapped Katheryn awake, pointing behind them.

Katheryn quickly came to and viewed the truck also. David did too. And so did Molly.

David scoffed. "I guess they came to finish me off for good."

"No, David. Nothing's going to happen," Katheryn reassured, unbuckled, and leaned forward next to Carlos gripping the leather driver's seat. "Did you bring your pistol?"

Carlos kept one hand on the wheel, nodding just barely as he reached behind himself at the base of his back and drew out his pistol. He handed it to Katheryn with a grin. "I was hoping I wouldn't need to use it on a trip for once."

Katheryn smiled and settled back into her seat. She checked the gun and found about five rounds remaining in the magazine of the chamber. "You're telling me. I hope this is enough ammunition."

"Me too," Carlos admitted as he glanced up into the rearview mirror. They were inching closer to his lift gate by the second. And Carlos wasn't pleased with the idea of them dirtying up his Durango. That said, he sped up some more before realizing they were going at almost seventy miles per hour.

Then it finally came. Without warning, the little pickup truck swerved into the lane beside them, keeping the speed as they nudged them at their back corner. The Durango swerved, Carlos struggling to gain control of the vehicle as he gripped the steering wheel. His knuckles turned opal white as he directed the SUV back into the proper lane, nearly bumping back into the truck as he did so. Side-by-side, the two vehicles charged forward until the pickup truck teased the side of the Durango once more. But Carlos was ready this time. He held the vehicle steady and shoved back into the truck just enough to unsteady the little menace. The truck swerved into the grassy edge but rebounded, keeping the pace.

Katheryn kept her attention split between watching Carlos drive and stabilizing the weapon in her hand. She was ready for whatever these men had in store…one way or another. Meanwhile, the others held to the sides of the vehicle, steadying themselves and putting their trust in Carlos' capable hands. After all, what else could they do?

"Should I try shooting out a tire?" Katheryn called out as she reached to roll down the window but was stopped by Trent's voice.

"No," Trent answered sharply. "They'll see you before you could get the shot off."

Katheryn sighed and returned to waiting, knowing that Trent was right.

The cat and mouse chase finally came to halting stop as the pickup truck charged forward, driving straight into a ditch up ahead. The three men abandoned the vehicle and broke into a sprint. By the time Carlos brought the Durango to a stop right behind the smoking pickup truck, Trent was ready to spring from the vehicle. Carlos was right behind him followed by Katheryn and Molly as they chased the men across the road and past several homes before they finally arrived at the ashes of the reservation school. David stayed behind at Carlos' instruction, knowing that he was in no condition to help.

The three men stopped suddenly and turned, their eyes ablaze as they fought to catch their breaths. Carlos, Trent, and Katheryn stopped also, each of them lingering nearly directly in front of each one of the men.

"It's over," Trent spoke first, yet was mentally preparing himself for retaliation if necessary.

"You three are under arrest for suspicion of murder," Carlos instructed, having caught his breath just barely after their run. "Now put your hands behind your backs!"

Silence ensued. The three men spread a gaze over the three of them just as a distant crescendo of thunder echoed in the sky.

"Well?" Katheryn urged with a sarcastic lift of her eyebrows.

All three men then dove forward in unison, striking blows towards Carlos, Trent, and Katheryn at the same time. Katheryn immediately blocked the blow and drove her opposite fist into the man that came towards her. He doubled over but recovered with another punch aimed at Katheryn's face. She dodged this one too and circled down to floor sweep him. He successfully fell flat on his back, allowing Katheryn to drive the bottom of her heel into his stomach. He almost tried getting up but was quickly put back in his place when Molly let a right cross distributed by her own fist land on his face. Katheryn shot her friend a smile and let Molly pull her back up to her feet before she brushed off the dirt and grass from herself and turned to watch the guys still dodging flying fists. But it didn't last very long. Trent's roundhouse kick quickly put his man in place while a final blow from Carlos to the Ironhorse's temple sent him cascading to the ground with one final authoritative thud.

For a few seconds, the foursome glanced around, catching their breaths and smiling back and forth at each other. Then at the sound of brakes in the distance, the four turned to see Walker's Dodge RAM coming to a stop by Carlos' Durango. Walker and Trivette bounded from the vehicle and hurried across the short distance only to stop in between Trent and Carlos with smiles broadening on their faces.

"Well, looks like you didn't need us after all," Walker grinned.

Trent, Carlos, Katheryn, and Molly only smiled and threw their arms around each other while heading back for their vehicle and some much needed rest after their adventure-filled day, leaving Walker and Trivette to place the three defeated foes in handcuffs where they belonged.

##

A gentle breeze shifted the trees and heralded a light whisper through their tall branches as a large crowd gathered around the open layout of what would become the new school. Funds may have been low, but there had been enough to lay the foundation just five days ago. The rest would be on the shoulders of Brian as he went to compete in the races in Dallas.

David Little Eagle took a step forward and stood on the concrete's edge, his gaze lowered before he lifted it to look over the entire body of Cherokee people that had come to celebrate this new beginning. But in part, it was rather somber. To think that one of their own had targeted another out of blatant hate made them reflect upon what was truly important just now. A school? A building? Or the people inside the brick and mortar structure?

"Jealously can be strong medicine," David began, taking in a deep breath as he glanced over the distant sunset. "It can cause a man to do things he wouldn't ever do otherwise. It can cause brothers to become enemies and friends to turn against each other. I know this better than most. I left the reservation several years ago to come back and help better the lives of my people. But instead, I had to earn their respect. Because in some light, I was an enemy. An outsider. But I hope what has happened over this past week will show you what can happen when a person lets jealousy consume them. It never has a good end." At those words, David stepped down and rejoined Walker by the grassy edge.

Katheryn took a look around herself, almost seeking permission when she made eye contact with Walker. He gave her a nod and a slight smile before she too stepped forward, a matter weighing on her heart also to share with these precious people. "When I first came here last week, I wanted to make a difference in your lives like David did. But I'm more of an outsider than he was. But you welcomed me. And I now have an even bigger family than when I came." She cleared her throat and reached for a slip of paper from her pocket. "I'd like to share a verse from the Bible. I know in some ways our beliefs are different, but in some ways, I think there are many things that are the same.

"'But those who wait on the Lord shall renew their strength; they shall mount up with wings like eagles, they shall run and not be weary, they shall walk and not faint.'" Katheryn lifted her gaze from her page and smiled. "Don't give up. If there's one thing I've learned while I've been here, it's that the Cherokee are strong and brave. Nothing can put you down." Katheryn paused, glancing over to smile into the eyes of one Anna Bright Dove. "You are a beautiful people. You will overcome this with the help of the Great Spirit."

Katheryn then returned to her place between Carlos and Molly, receiving a reaffirming smile and nod from Ranger Walker. They all then went their separate ways as soft crescendos of music filled the evening air at the start of a joyous evening of celebration.

High spirits rose with the volume of George Strait's "I Just Want to Dance with You" as the words and music drifted among those gathered on the makeshift dance floor. The vast concrete slab served as the dance floor that night and would serve as the foundation for the brand new Cherokee reservation school in the near future. Already, Katheryn was missing the reservation even though they wouldn't be leaving until the following morning. Therefore, this get-together was exactly what she needed to feel right at home with her new friends before they all headed back to Dallas.

"Well," Katheryn leaned into Carlos as he held her in his arms and swayed to the every groove of the music. "Looks like you didn't have to wait until we got back home after all."

Carlos furrowed his brow and looked into Kath's eyes with that subtle smile of his. "What do you mean?"

Katheryn chuckled. "Dancing. Remember? You said we'd hit the dance floor the first day we got back home."

Carlos laughed softly, gently cocking his head in amusement. "Yeah, I remember. So, how am I doing?"

Katheryn smiled ever so gently, feeling their steps mingle into one effervescent moment of perfection while she held him close, hand in hand. "I guess you'll do to ride the river with, Mr. Sandoval."

"And you're not so bad yourself, Miss Beaumont." Carlos leaned forward and whispered something in Kath's ear that made her smile uncontrollably. "And that's a promise."

For an eternity of two seconds, they almost felt as if they were the only two people there among the friends that had come to be family over the past two weeks. Katheryn glanced over the scene before her with another smile. This time, it was joy that came from deep with her that healing had begun among the people.

Trent waved their way from his place by Molly as the two dished up plates of food together. As Kath waved back, she watched them carry on, Brian and Rachel joining them in friendly conversation. Then to her dismay, the song ended and she slowly drew away from Carlos only to have him slip his arm through hers, leading them both to where the others were at the buffet table.

"Molly," Rachel sighed as she looked over the table, "you didn't have to make all this food."

Molly chuckled, glancing over to Katheryn. "I can't take the credit entirely."

Katheryn exchanged fond smiles with her best friend before Brian approached the four of them, giving his wife a quick welcome kiss before speaking.

"I just wanted to thank you guys," Brian began. "Without you all helping along with Walker, I don't know if we would have made it through. And," he reached his hand out towards them, "I managed to get you all tickets to the race in a few weeks. It includes passes for the infield so you can be sure to visit us."

Katheryn's mouth widened as she reached for the tickets courteously. "Brian, I don't know what to say." She passed them on to Molly who then had Trent and Carlos looking eagerly over her shoulder.

"You don't have to say a thing. Coming and cheering on Team Cherokee will be thanks enough."

"But you have to let us repay you somehow," Molly insisted.

"I know," Katheryn grinned, having received a sudden burst of inspiration. "If you win, you have to promise to be treated to a proper Texas feast down at C.D.'s for the victory celebration. The whole team would be invited."

"What do you think, Rachel?" Brian chuckled. "Do you think we can manage that?"

"Of course!" Rachel slapped at her husband's midsection playfully. "I wouldn't dream of standing up these good friends of ours." Her smile faded, her lips tightening as she swallowed. "You really are good friends. It's been an honor to have you all here."

Trent smiled. "The pleasure was all ours. I'm just sorry we didn't get that campout like we hoped."

Carlos nudged Kath on the arm. "Say, we ought to go camping sometime."

"Just the two of us?" Katheryn queried.

Carlos responded with a brief shrug of his shoulders. "I don't see why not."

Katheryn only laughed and turned to watch as Walker and Alex danced to the tune of "From Here to Eternity." David and his wife was also there along with many other couples. Alex had a smile on her lips as Walker held her close, their steps in sync to the rhythm of more than just one beat. Katheryn then glanced over at Carlos, taking in his insatiable smile before she returned her gaze to the mass of people gathered there. A tribe of beautiful people surrounded her who treasured their heritage and held to their values as sacred. Kath admired that more than anything. Moreover, she was saddened to think how little the outside world truly knew about the native peoples. She then tucked away a brief thought in the back of her mind that she would have to continue helping these people somehow. She couldn't quite figure out how or when or where. But these people had become like family over the past week. And their journey with them was long from complete. In brief, it had only just begun.


End file.
